The financial industry processes an inordinate number of transactions for their current or prospective customers. Many of these transactions demand that some action be taken on the part of a financial company in order to more completely handle a transaction. As an example, an individual working for a credit card company may be tasked with determining which credit card transactions require an investigation or inquiry into whether a transaction may be fraudulent. The problem may be further compounded if there are multiple possible actions that can be taken with respect to the transactions. Current methods have difficulty in providing an automated or semi-automated mechanism for determining what action if any should be taken for a particular individual or groups of individuals.